helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu
Hello! Projects 2012 Summer Concert Tour will be held on the 15th Anniversary of Hello! Project's formation. Setlist *Opening #Chou HAPPY SONG / all #Maji Desu ka Ska! / all #Opening VTR #MC / all + Makoto and Mitsui Aika – Mano Erina graduation announcement #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki / S/mileage #Dot Bikini / S/mileage #Song for the DATE / Mano Erina #Banzai!〜Jinsei wa Meccha Wonderful〜 / Mano Erina (+ 4 Kenshuusei backup dancers) #Aitai Aitai Aitai na / ℃-ute #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku / ℃-ute #MC / Makoto, Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon #cha cha SING / Berryz Koubou #Loving You Too Much / Berryz Koubou #One•Two•Three / Morning Musume。 #Watashi ga Ite Kimi ga Iru / Morning Musume。 #MC / Makoto, Mitsui Aika #Watashi ga Obasan ni Nattemo / all #VTR – Tsunku Club. Members talking to Tsunku♂ / Tsunku♂, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Kudou Haruka, Okai Chisato, Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon #Cabbage Hakusho / Peaberry (Sayashi Riho, Wada Ayaka) #Koko Kara Hajimarunda! / Kikkawa You #Smile Blues / Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi #Watashi no Jidai! / Rockys #MC – H!P haiku corner / Makoto, Mitsui Aika *Medley: Koko ni Iru zee! (all) → Uchouten LOVE (all) → Genkimono de Ikou! (all) → Special Generation (all) → Dance de Bakoon! (Bekimasu) → Pyocopyoco Ultra (Morning Musume。, S/mileage) → Suki Chan (all) → Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (℃-ute, 9th gen, 10th gen, S/mileage 2nd gen) → Maji Bomber!! (all) → Bravo! (all) → Yoko Naka Barairo (all) → Koko ni Iru zee! (all) #MC / Makoto, Mitsui Aika #Choto Mate Kudasai! / all Trivia *The concert will be on the 15th Anniversary of Hello! Project since it was formed in 1997. *The concert will be on the 10th Anniversary of Hello! Project Kids joining in 2002. *Morning Musume's 11th Generation will be announced at the final of the concert. *This is S/mileage's first Hello! Project Concert without Maeda Yuuka or Ogawa Saki. *The concert will be on the 1st Anniversary of S/mileage's 2nd Generation joining in August, 2011. *Kikkawa Yuu will make an appearance for the second time in a Hello! Project Concert. *This is Shimizu Saki's first Hello! Project Concert as the leader of Hello! Project. *Michishige Sayumi's first Hello! Project Concert as leader of Morning Musume. *All Hello! Project Kenshuusei Members are due to perform together for the first time at a Hello! Project Concert. *℃-ute's song Aitai Aitai Aitai na will be performed for the first time. *Mano Erina announcement her graduation from Hello! Project. Members Featured Morning Musume "Mo": *Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) Leader *Tanaka Reina (田中れいな) *Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) *Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) *Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) *Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音) *Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) *Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) *Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹) *Kudo Haruka (工藤遥) Berryz Koubou "Be": *Shimizu Saki (清水佐紀) Leader *Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子) *Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美) *Sudou Maasa (須藤茉麻) *Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼雅) *Kumai Yurina (熊井友理奈) *Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子) ℃-ute "Ki": *Yajima Maimi (矢島舞美) Leader *Nakajima Saki (中島早貴) *Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理) *Okai Chisato (岡井千聖) *Hagiwara Mai (萩原舞) Soloist "Ma": *Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) S/mileage "Su": *Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) Leader *Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) *Nakanishi Kana (中西香奈) *Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉) *Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈) *Tamura Meimi (田村芽実 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Kaneko Rie (金子りえ) *Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林) *Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希) *Tanabe Nanami (田邉奈菜美) *Yoshihashi Kurumi (吉橋くるみ) *Taguchi Natsumi (田口夏実) *Hamaura Ayano (浜浦彩乃) *Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜) *Mogi Minami (茂木美奈実) *Ogawa Rena (小川麗奈) *Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香) *Yamaga Kanae (山賀香菜恵) *Oda Sakura (小田さくら) *Uemura Akari (植村あかり) *Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希) Other *Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳) *Guest: Kikkawa Yuu (吉川 友) *MC: Makoto (まこと) *Tsunku (つんく♂) Concert schedule Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2012 Releases Category:2012 Concerts Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:4th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:8th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:10th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:13th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In